The prior art revealed various patents on calculator and amusement devices, but none as contemplated in the present invention.
Calculators having function keys for specialized operations are not per se new. For example, U.S. Pat No. 3,955,074 to Hewlett-Packard teaches a calculator having programmable keys. Certain simulated calculators or computers for amusement or novelty purposes have also been tried, although not as contemplated in the present invention. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,758 for a “Simulated Computer” providing user operable keys for selecting a simulated computer function. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,771, U.S. Pat. No. Des 284,017, or U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,621.
Other simulated similar devices are shown in toy cash registers or the like, wherein input of numbers and certain keys may lead to a predetermined result, i.e., a cash drawer opening and auditory signal such as a bell as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,295,036, 4,307,534, or 4,195,423.
While the prior art teaches a variety of calculators and related devices, none seem to teach or contemplate a system configured to provide manipulated, erroneous answers for amusing effect as set forth in the invention of the present system.